fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Lorne Malvo
Lorne Malvo was a manipulative contract killer and conman from Reno, Nevada. He is a major character in Season 1. Characteristics Lorne is manipulative and charismatic; he is able to easily create and take on disguises and identities; as seen when he is arrested by Gus Grimly. Lorne is a ruthless and cruel man. His lack of empathy and emotion while performing acts of murder form the basis of his personality. He is seen to hold almost no moral values, killing who he needs to; and who he is paid to; to get his job done. He is also willing to kill those whom are vital to his job or career to prove a point; as can be seen when he murders 3 people whilst in Las Vegas with Lester Nygaard. Most of all he holds a cold willingness to kill innocents, and to cause trouble in his daily life for his own amusement. This can be seen with his conversations with many of the inhabitants of Bemidji, Minnesota and Duluth. He does have a noble side when he gives Wrench the chance to uncuff himself and go after Malvo to avenge Numbers' death, mostly because Wrench came closer to killing him than the others. Early life To be added. Season 1 "The Crocodile's Dilemma" On January 19, 2006, Lorne was driving a 1993 New Yorker down the highway at night outside Bemidji, Minnesota with a man in the trunk. While driving, he hit a deer, swerved off the road and crashed, and the man in the trunk escaped. Later that day in Bemidji, Lorne met Lester Nygaard, while waiting to get his head injury from the crash treated. After drinking a can of grape flavored Faygo given to him by Lester, Lorne struck up a conversation with Lester about Sam Hess, a man who caused Lester to break his nose earlier that day. He asked Lester if he wanted him to kill Sam Hess. Lester left for his appointment without answering. After he left the hospital he made his way to Sam's workplace to get a good look at his target, meanwhile taunting him and his two sons, Mickey and Moe. That night, Lorne called Mr. Rundle, his employer, about a client in need of his services in Duluth. Lorne told him he will be there in a day or two, making a detour to kill Hess. Once he found Hess's room in The Lucky Penny, he threw a knife into Sam's head, killing him. He spent that night at Leroy's Motor Inn. There he convinced a boy to urinate in his boss, Loraine's gas tank as revenge for scolding him, then later reported him to her and watched silently from his window . Lorne is approached by Lester the following afternoon at Leroy's and asked if he killed Hess, he told Lester that he never said to not kill him, despite Lester's protests. Lorne advised Lester to learn to stand up for himself. Later, Lorne called the Hess residence posing as Sam's attorney in order to trick Hess's oldest son, Mickey into thinking all of Sam's vast estate was given to Moe, his younger brother. This causes Mickey to beat Moe with a hockey stick, breaking his collarbone. That night, Lester called Lorne at Leroy's and asks for his help. Lorne arrived to find Police Chief Vern Thurman about to arrest Lester. Sneaking up from behind he shoots Thurman with Lester's shotgun twice. He went into the basement to look around and finds the remains of Lester's wife, seemingly beaten to death with a blunt object, but disappeared as soon as back-up forces arrived. Lorne made his way to Duluth to meet his next client. Once he arrived in town speeding, he is pulled over by Officer Gus Grimly. Hearing Grimly's daughter talking on a walkie-talkie inside the car, he asked how old she was and advised Grimly to let him go. Noticing him back off, Lorne rolled up his window and drove away. "The Rooster Prince" Lorne visits a post-office in Duluth, Minnesota to pick up a package that will tell him about his next client. He asks the teller for a package addressed to Duluth, confusing the teller. Lorne threatens him to look for the package, and he finds it. Opening it, he finds a book and a wallet. According to the ID card inside the wallet, he is "Frank Peterson", a minister. He leaves and heads for Phoenix Farms, a supermarket owned by Stavros Milos. There, Stavros tells him to find the person who is blackmailing him and stop him. As Stavros is handing him the blackmail note, Stavros' son Dmitri barges in and tells a joke, and is immediately shooed away. Before Lorne leaves, he has Stavros sign the book that he got in the package. He later visits the Milos residence to find Helena Milos training with her personal trainer. The trainer shakes his hand, and gets tanning grease all over him. Lorne negotiates with Helena about the divorce settlement until Dmitri comes back home. Lorne tells him a cheesy joke, which he enjoys and wonders if his father might like it. Later, Lorne returns to a motel room where he is playing the recording of his phone call with Lester that he made shortly after killing Pearl. Beside him is a box of cassette tapes from his past clients. Suddenly Wally, the head of security for Stavros who was at the meeting with Lorne and his boss, arrives. He tells Lorne to stop looking for the blackmailer and leave town, not wanting Lorne's "big-city connections" to take over. Lorne says nothing, and instead goes into the bathroom to take a dump while still making eye contact with him. Disgusted, Wally leaves. "A Muddy Road" To be added. "Eating the Blame" To be added. "The Six Ungraspables" To be added. "Buridan's Ass" To be added. "Who Shaves the Barber?" To be added. "The Heap" To be added. Episode appearances Season 1 *101 - The Crocodile's Dilemma *102 - The Rooster Prince *103 - A Muddy Road *104 - Eating the Blame *105 - The Six Ungraspables *106 - Buridan's Ass *107 - Who Shaves the Barber? *108 - The Heap *109 - A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage *110 - Morton's Fork (Killed) Murders committed Committed by Malvo *Sam Hess - Stabbed in the back of the head. (The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Vern Thurman - Shot twice with a shotgun. (The Crocodile's Dilemma) *King - Stabbed. (A Muddy Road) *Grady Numbers - Stabbed multiple times and throat slit. (Buridan's Ass) *Moses Tripoli - Shot. (Who Shaves the Barber?) *Mr. Carlyle - Shot. (Who Shaves the Barber?) *Mr. Jergen - Thrown out of a window. (Who Shaves the Barber?) *19 Fargo Crime Syndicate members - Shot. (Who Shaves the Barber?) *Duluth Police Department officer - Strangled. (The Heap) *Burt Canton - Shot in the head. (A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage) *Louise Canton - Shot in the head. (A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage) *Jemma Stalone - Shot in the head. (A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage) *Linda Park - Shot in the head. (A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage) *Webb Pepper - Shot in the head. (Morton's Fork) *Bill Budge - Shot in the neck. (Morton's Fork) Connected to Malvo *Phil McCormick - Freezes to death after escaping a kidnapping by Lorne. (The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Don Chumph - Shot to death by Duluth Police Department in a shooting orchestrated by Lorne. (Buridan's Ass) Trivia *Lorne keeps cassette tapes of all of his past clients. *Lorne is the first main character to die. * Says he has a degree in sociology Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Season 1 main characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Deceased